Pandemonium
by ShipperGirl123
Summary: This is a boys love pandemonium as Juvia would say. Natsu has 6 men after him, none of them are after revenge but they are after his heart. That's right maybe natsu will get a boyfriend before Lucy does. Maybe Natsu will steal the mighty Titania's first love, or Levy's crush, maybe even become Juvia's love rival. Sting/Laxus/Leo(loke)/Gray/Gajeel/Jellal x Natsu.
1. What the freak

**This is a boys love pandemonium as Juvia would say. Natsu has 5 men after him, none of them are after revenge** **but they are after his heart. That's right maybe Natsu will get a boyfriend before Lucy does. Maybe Natsu will steal the mighty Titania's first love, or Levy's crush, maybe even become Juvia's love rival, but before all that will he even survive the masters wrath. Guildarts is just trying to protect his son figure** **Natsu who is just to naive and oblivious to all his nakama's actions. (Sting/Gray/Laxus/Gajeel/Jellal x Natsu)**

* * *

 _* Stings POV *_

Sting and Rogue were sitting in the guild hall and Sting was thinking about a certain pinkette we all know and love. Sting loved Natsu, he was adorable in every way. He couldn't get Natsu out of his head no matter what he tried. The small curves of his body, the small plump lips, his wide eyes which made him adorable, as well as his soft skin, and don't forget it's not all about the outside because his feisty personality made him even more adorable then he already is.

"Master... MASTER," Lector called out witch snapped Sting out of his trance and made everybody in the guild turn his way.

"What is it Lector... AND STOP CALLING ME MASTER," Sting responded back.

"Well, I'm wondering about what you were thinking about, you were making a creepy face while drooling," Lector asked.

"The food for the feast were having in 4 weeks," Sting stated as everybody shrugged and went back to what there doing, everybody except Rouge that is, it's because he knew who Sting likes. Sting soon walked out and said his good byes while holding Lector. Rogue followed and ran after Sting. They walked quietly until the exceeds went to sleep.

"Your crush is getting out of hand you know that right," Rogue said.

"I know, I just can't... get him out of my head," Sting responded back.

"Just go and see him, I'll set you guys up so you'll be staying at his place and get to know each other a little better," Rogue said while sighing.

"REALLY," Sting screamed which woke the sleeping exceeds. All they could see as the jumped down off of their masters shoulders was Sting squeezing the daylights out of Rogue while screaming thank you multiple times.

"Weird," Lector stated.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch said.

"I-I need to... be alive... to get you... there," Rogue said while gasping for air.

 _* Grays POV *_

"Ice stripper fight me," Natsu shouted, which made him turn his head to the cute dragon slayer.

"Not now Flame Brain," Gray said walking away. Natsu just turned his head to Gajeel shouting 'metal head fight me.' Gajeel shouted back but Gray was to jealous to pay attention, 'damn I should've accepted.' Just then Gray was hit with one of Gajeel attacks aiming for Natsu. Gray turned around glaring with jealousy and anger for his head and HIS NATSU.

"Ah... sorry but not sorry," Gajeel said not noticing that Natsu got distracted with food.

"What's that supposed to mean metal head," Gray shouted.

"Well just trying to get rid of competition," Gajeel shouted back. The guild mates already knew of the love triangle, well everybody but Natsu.

"Your not even a competition, Natsu would choose me over you any day," Gray said smirking with the thought that he won.

"No way would he chose somebody that shows everything on him to everybody," Gajeel shouted as sparks flew between them the whole guild backed out.

"He already did just 5 minutes ago he did," Gray shouted back.

"Love rival," Juvia shouted at Natsu who was eating not knowing of anything that's going on around him. The whole guild sweat dropped as Juvia was glaring daggers at Natsu who knew nothing and that Gray and Gajeel were fighting with the intent to kill each other. Mira came running in to stop all the mayhem with a crystal ball lacrima which is used for communication.

"Natsu," she called sweetly.

"Hmm pat is at," Natsu said back with a face full of food. (What is it)

"You got a caller... it's Rogue and he's wondering if Sting can stay with you while he's on a mission," she asked for Rogue. Everybody stopped and turned to Natsu who they hoped would say no. But as they expected he shook his head yes. Gajeel and Gray stopped fighting and started to plan how to get rid of the perverted rival they have against them. While Laxus was up there preparing to kill people.

The whole guild knew that this week was going to be hell. "Ah master Mystogan is coming back," Mira said and everybody groaned as master started to cry at the the amount of money he is going to need for this week.

 _* Grays POV END *_

 _* Jellal's POV *_

Jellal was walking back thinking that he couldn't wait to see the certain cute pinkette that brought color to his gray world. He's the only thing he could remember during the oracion seis incident. So he had to love him. Yes he cared for Erza, but he loved Natsu. He started having old geezer dirty thoughts. Ultear and Meredy sighed as they saw the dirty look on his face.

"Jellal, your not here to rape Natsu, remember that," Ultear stated which brought Jellal out of his trance.

"I would never even think about raping him Ultear," Jellal stated back while blushing and trying not to stutter, just thinking about touching the innocent dragon slayer turned his head to mush.

"Sure, but try not to admit your love through your reactions to Natsu," Meredy said while shaking her finger.

"Meredy... Natsu wouldn't notice it until he gets fighting and food out of his mind, as well as placing everybody in a family category," Ultear said while smirking at Jellals reaction of surprise at Meredy's words, which caused Meredy to giggle at Ultears words.

He arrived at Magnolia saying his good bye's to the two girls who were still laughing at making him blush at their dirty jokes with him and Natsu.

'Geez... those girls are to much for me,' he thought in his mind as he walked into fairy tail not expecting a certain blonde to be arriving as well from his guild.

 _* Jellals POV END *_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading if you want more just say so and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Find any spelling mistakes point it out please. If you don't like then don't read it. I'm not gonna be bothered if someone wants me to stop I like my story and I care for what you say as long as it's nice. As well my school is starting up so I won't be able to write as much as I can but I will promise you this I will get back to you as fast as I can no matter if I'm dieing from the lack of sleep.**

 **\+ Natsu:** Oi, why am I in this story.

\+ **Me:** You in a middle of a love story with many men.

\+ **Natsu:** Any fighting

 **+Me:** Not much for the first chapter though

\+ **Natsu:** Then why read this crap

+ **Me:** Because it's fun for me to write this story you so call crap

 **\+ Natsu:** What... why?

\+ **Me:** Cause I like it

 **\+ Natsu:** Why?

 **\+ Me:** Never mind...


	2. New rivals

**Wow... I didn't expect so many people to read this and so many people around the world. America read the most and china is in second place. I love looking at the stats and watching them increase. Well thanks for reading my crap now on to the story. As well ha Natsu.**

* * *

 _* Laxus POV *_

I'm watching Gray and Gajeel fighting for the idiot, geez sometimes I can't believe that those two are actually strong. But I'm still stronger then those brats. I turn to notice that the guild is grumbling that some one that's adding to the trouble will be arriving (some one with blonde hair). I heard Mira say that the man will be staying at Natsu's place. That man is going to taste my wrath when he gets here... I have to think of where to hide the body.

Nobody gonna lay a hand on my Natsu. I started of thinking how to torture the poor lad while watching Gray and Gajeel think together of how to get rid of him. That bastard Stings better have one hell of a week for trying to steal my Natsu. Everybody sighed thinking about the hellish week to come. One of Lucy's celestial spirits came out of their key. As we all can guess it was the one and only flirtatious Leo the lion. Everybody collapsed onto the ground, it's starting today, the love pandemonium.

 _* Laxus POV END *_

 _* Loke's POV *_

I pop out of my key's and I see Laxus preparing for murder and the guild all freakish. Gray and Gajeel working together on a plan, which scares me a bit, it has to be serious for those two to be working together. Then I turn around to see my big boobed princess yelling at me. I love Natsu in my heart but I always love to add confusion so I say I love Lucy, yes I do care for her, she is the one who saved me from my own death, but Natsu made me regret that decision of mine. I wasn't paying attention to her because 5 seconds of her yelling could give you a head ache that could last for hours. So I just shake my head yes as if I confined to her rules, she shook her head no and sighed, that's the sign of her giving up on the argument. So I walk over to Natsu who's stuffing his face.

"Lucy my beautiful princess," I called out.

"W-What," She said blushing.

"I'm gonna go on a vacation with Natsu this week," I called back.

"Why... wait I don't want to know, but is it alright with Natsu," She asked shaking her head and sighing knowing of the lions only love.

"Yes it is, isn't that right Natsu," Loke said to Natsu and Lucy. Loke patted Natsu's back and Natsu just shook his head yes not knowing what he was getting himself into.

 _* Loke's POV END *_

 _* Normal POV *_

"Natsu," Gramps said shaking his head at all the trouble this boy causes even without his magic and doing anything. Jellal opened the door and walked in with a blonde who ran to Natsu like a puppy dog ready to play. The blonde linked arms with Natsu and ran out of the guild.

"MY FWOOD," Natsu shouted with a mouth full extending his hand to grab the already far away food. As Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Loke, and Jellal ran after him in a scurry. The guild became silent all they could here was Master crying at the amount of paper work and bills.

Just 5 minutes after Nab came shouting at the silent guild, "GUILDARTS IS BACK,"it caused the whole guild to cheer and Gramps to collapse at the amount of paper work and bills.

'My heart can't handle anymore of this,' he thought to himself.

"Where's Natsu," he said as he walked in noticing that 5 boys were missing.

"Oh... he-he, Natsu was kidnapped by 6 men," Mira said trying to hold back her laughter at Guildarts aura.

"No, Natsu's marrying my woman daughter," Guildarts shouted hoping that Natsu would love his daughter and become his son in law so the whole world would know by paper that the rambunctious boy is his son. As well he wanted grandchildren. Guildarts dark aura surrounds him as he walks to the wall which implodes itself with Guildarts magic making a whole in the wall big enough for Guildarts to walk out of.

"USE THE DOOR," The guild shouted eyes as wide as saucers.

 _* Natsu's POV *_

I was just trying to enjoy my meal as Sting grabs me by my arm and drags me out of the guild with me shouting about my food, trying to get him to stop and take me back to my precious food. Then Sting stops as I wished and I stood trying to walk away but he grabs me again and puts me in a bridal carry as he ran away from something. I was completely embarrassed by this action as we ran through town getting odd stares from people. Then I notice all my rivals and friends are running after me which if they saw me in this position I would die from embarrassment.

"Sting put me down, or I will burn your ass off before we get to where ever we are going," I said. Sting heard me and stopped as my rivals caught up to him and I.

"Why did you take me away from the guild and why did you guys chase me," I asked with a tone I don't ever use on my friends, but Sting took me from my precious food which is probably cold right now.

"I wanted a rematch," Sting said blushing.

"Like hell you wanted a rematch, you wanted my rival," Gray shouted back.

"No he's my rival,"Gajeel shouted preparing his magic which caused others to prepare there magic.

"Natsu's my friend," Jellal said as sparks flew.

"He's mine," Laxus said joining in.

"He'll be mine body and soul," Loke said glaring.

I didn't know that so many people wanted me as a rival. I should chose one for my rival. But this is hard. Gray's always been my rival, Jellal's never really here but he's a good guy, Laxus is strong so I can get stronger fighting him, Gajeel has been there for when Gray can't fight me, Loke's always skirt chasing what ever that means I just heard Lucy say that but he's a great fighter, and Sting is a good guy and a great fighter but still.

Natsu didn't notice that Guildarts was here, so he was startled when he heard his voice and felt his angered aura. "Natsu is my son," Guildarts said which caused everybody to turn there attention to him backing away.

 _* Natsu's POV END *_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my fanfic. I will write an ending for all of them but I will write your favorite for the first one then go in order.**

 **+Me:** Hahaha I got some followers from this story hahaha.

 **\+ Gray:** Why would I want that flame brain.

\+ **Me:** Because he is cute

 **+Natsu:** I am not cute, that's not a compliment for a man

 **\+ Gray:** He is not cute.

 **\+ Me:** Think about it, if natsu had cat ears **.**

 **\+ Gray:** _*drools*_

 **\+ Natsu:** Stop thinking of me like that.

 **\+ Me:** Well that's the next chapter.


	3. Don't steal from Happy

**Welcome back to my fanfic. I appreciate that you guys have been reading my stuff and hope to see you soon. If you want me to I will now write 2 chapters in one day so message me Yay or nay and I will see.**

* * *

 _* Guildarts POV *_

'I didn't train that feisty brat for nothing. I want him as my son and not some homosexuals plaything,' I thought while running through town searching for the six brats that took my son to be. All of a sudden I heard that there is a commotion in the middle of Magnolia square. So I ran there to see Natsu in thought which surprised me and 6 men fighting over my son to be.

"He's mine," Laxus said.

"He's mine body and soul," Loke says while glaring.

I felt anger rising up and I couldn't take it so a dark aura surrounds me as I walk up and grab Natsu to pull him behind me while saying "Natsu's my son." Letting my magic seep out a bit which caused them to back up.

"So Natsu lets go," I say while grinning to Natsu.

"Aye," Natsu says as I drag him out of that mess letting the boys destroy the square fighting for him.

 _* Guildarts POV END *_

 _* Gramps POV *_

Explosions I hear explosions, It not always my children it could be someone else. "Master," Mira calls to me. I turn my head to see the paper work and bills as I collapse. Mira bends down to say "This is from the 5 guild members that destroyed Magnolia property." I grab the paper work stack and bills then I head to my office. Natsu's punishment shall be embarrassment I thought while filling out the paper work and bills.

"Happy," I call out.

"Aye," Happy says while flying over with a fish in his mouth.

"Natsu ate your fish, I hear," I said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah Natsu made me mad, so I kicked him in the face for eating my precious fish, but that wont teach him," Happy said all gloomy about losing another one of his precious fish to his big food stealing dad.

"I know what will," I said while laughing evilly.

"What is it," Happy said hopefully watching me write a letter.

"Get Erza, and deliver this to sorcerer weekly," I say handing Happy the letter.

"Aye," Happy said smirking evilly while flying away reading the letter.

 _* Gramps POV END *_

* _Normal POV *_ _ **(The next day)**_

"Cool, cool, cool," Jason shouts busting through the door and turns the whole guilds attention to him.

"Ah just here on time," Master said which turn there attention to him.

"Master Fairy Tails photo shoot and interview isn't until next month," Mira says.

"It's for Natsu's punishment," Gramps says while laughing evilly making Mira sweat drop.

"Aye," Happy said joining Gramps evil laugh.

"Creepy," Lucy said while backing away bumping into Gray who bumps into Loke causing the two to fight.

"Bastard skirt chaser, ice make lance," Gray said while attacking with his ice make magic which Loke dodged making it hit Laxus who electrocuted both of them.

"Don't do it again," Laxus says which makes every bodies sweat drop remembering that they were still on the edge fighting for Natsu.

"Cool, cool, cool a love square," Jason shouts once again taking pictures of them fighting.

"I'm here," Natsu says busting through the door with the blonde who looked like he didn't sleep at all yesterday.

"Ah Natsu-San," Jason called out

"Yeah, wait did you get a hair cut," Natsu said.

"THATS WHAT YOUR GONNA ASK HIM," everybody shouts with eyes wide as saucers.

"What else is there to ask," Natsu said shrugging as every bodies sweat dropped.

"Anyways come with me," Jason says gesturing him to come over and follow him.

"Okay," Natsu said following. The guild followed as Erza followed them into a room. Putting there ears against the door to hear.

"Eat this," Jason said.

"Put this on." Erza said.

"That doesn't look tasty and hell NO ERZA," Natsu talk/shouted to them. Then the guild heard fighting and camera shots. Things collapsing then there was silence. Erza won every body knew it. Natsu ate the pill grumbling something about Erza being bossy. Erza helped Natsu in to the outfit. All the grumbling caused Erza to glare shut up at Natsu.

"Aye," Natsu said submissively. The guild got tired of standing and sat back down. 20 minutes later they heard the door open and everybody looked at Natsu.

"Awww so cute," the guild called out looking at Natsu, while the 6 men who loved the pinkette nose started bleeding. Natsu had ears the same color as his ears while a tail swished with anger under him, he was wearing a giant pink hoody that covered his muscles and made him look even weaker then before.

While wearing pink booty shorts that go up to his thighs. If they didn't know the pinkette anybody, be it man or woman would hit on Natsu. The sweater was long enough to cover up the front and back making it look like he was wearing nothing underneath.

Levy jumped on to Natsu because she couldn't take it anymore. So cute she shouted as she snuggled Natsu which caused him to push her away kindly because he couldn't punch her. Loke started hitting on Natsu who didn't understand anything that he was saying. Natsu watched Jason set up the back for the shoot and he was fiddling with his scarf that Erza forced him to take off or she would beat him to death. Which caused him to drop it and so he bent down to pick it up making Loke pass out from the site of his crushes butt.

"Ready," Jason called out excitedly.

"Now do an M pose Natsu," Jason said while preparing to take a picture.

"Whats that," Natsu questioned as everybody remembered that he has no clue what sex is.

"Sit like this and put your hands like this," Jason showed him and Natsu sat like Jason did somehow feeling embarrassed. There was now 4 because Sting collapsed. Jason showed and made him do all sorts of weird positions until there were 2 crushes left. "Now do dogie style," Jason called out making Natsu turn his head in a questioning position.

Jason showed him a picture of a person doing dogie style because he was to embarrassed to do it him self. So Natsu did as the picture showed, making everybody turn to him blushing causing Natsu to blush making a cute yet erotic face. "Now add a little fake drool, and open your mouth," Jason called out making Natsu open his causing two lines of drool to fall out of his mouth making him bite down on his lips as Jason caught the picture. Gray and Laxus over flowed with blood as Jason fainted repeating cool.

Natsu blushed as he grabbed the camera and looked through them. He was so mad that he destroyed the camera red with anger and embarrassment. "Now you wont eat my fish," Happy called out.

Natsu shouted angered with embarrassment, "TRAITOR."

Guildarts walked in glaring at the guild as he looked at Natsu's outfit and everybody moved out of the way out of fear. Guildarts grabbed Natsu and threw him over his shoulder glaring. "My son," Guildarts said with a murderous tone causing the whole guild to shudder at the aura that took over his surroundings.

"Guildarts, I'm not marrying Natsu," Cana shouted as she dropped her barrel of alcohol.

"Call me dad or father maybe even daddy like I always ask," Guildarts said sweetly to her causing her to blush and roll her eyes at his actions.

"Wait who am I marrying, and what is that," Natsu questioned.

"Your marrying my daughter," Guildarts said to Natsu.

"NO HE'S NOT," The guild shouted with Cana.

* * *

 **Sorry that I'm a bit short this chapter. It just makes me blush every time with my dirty mind. Sorry that I don't know may poses. Please keep reading. As well see any mistakes tell me please so I can fix them and try not to make myself look bad.**

\+ **Me:** Hahaha yes finished this chapter.

 **\+ Natsu:** Why am I wearing that crap * _blushing*_

 **+Me:** Because you are cute

 **\+ Guild:** _*blood everywhere while blushing and nods yes*_

 **\+ Natsu:** I AM NOT CUTE!

 **\+ Me:** Yeah sure... _*shaking head no*_


	4. I apologize

**Hey everybody sorry it took so long, as well this chapter is pretty short kind of in a hurry, as well I'm starting a new series with natsu and mavis. I loved this one, if you want to know you just have to look at my favorites.**

* * *

 _* Guildarts POV *_

I come back from a 100-year quest in a hurry because I hear the master wanted me to go there. I found it suspicious that it's so far away, but I brushed it off for some odd reason. But when I finally got there, I heard some interesting news about fairy tail, were doing a photo shoot, which really doesn't matter to me until I see the provocative photos of Mirajane or that shoot of Jenny in her birthday suit was the best one for me.

But the funny thing was that there was no quest when I got to the village. Then I found out by asking (threatening) a villager nicely (beating the sh*t out of whoever didn't give me the answer). I learned that Natsu was doing a photo and it was a punishment photo. My son is never going to be embarrassed with something that the master has in mind.

 _* Guildart's POV END *_

 _* Natsu's POV *_

I finally finished destroying the camera to find out that my best friend is a traitor. Then when I back away from the master's revenge, I feel a massive surge of magical energy behind me and I smell Guildart's who grabs me. Then he holds me in the embarrassing is just not my day. I walk in the bathroom and I finally get out of the stupid outfit. I never wanted to be in that stupid outfit but stupid bossy scary Erza was going to kill me other wise. I then look into the mirror and see the cat ears and tail hasn't disappeared yet.

"WHAT THE HECK… ERZA," I shouted while running out in a scurry, which brought attention to me.

"Why do I have ears and a tail," I wanted to shout at her but she glared at me saying shut up with her eyes.

"Those should've disappeared a long time ago," Erza, stated quite surprised at my current appearance.

"Ah those are Ecchi Ears," Jason said nonchalantly.

"Ecchi…" I asked only to see everybody blushing at the word I just said.

"Just masturbate and they'll go away," Jason said.

"Masturbate," I asked as everybody slammed their heads on the table, nose running with blood.

"Jack off," Jason said again

"Jack off… who's that," I asked again.

"Never mind," Jason said to embarrass to come up with different or other phrases.

 _* Natsu's POV END *_

* * *

 _*Loke's POV *_

I heard something about jack off and Natsu so I immediately woke up. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because of Natsu's provocative grunts and sounds during his sleep. As well Sting and I were being drawn to Natsu so we stopped each other thirty times heading to his rooms. I figured out that he sleeps in a yearning position in his sleep while his belly is out.

I wanted to jump him a couple times, so I am kind of glad that Sting was there to stop me from ruining any chances I have with him. I think he feels the same way about that part. Sting and I were almost about to compromise to rape him. But the sun came up and he woke up to find us there. "What are you doing in here," he asked as innocently as possible while rubbing the tears away in his eyes and the sun shining on him made him seem like an angel from heaven. I then started to look into my past and scolding my self for every sin that I've done in this world. Like lying to many women, cheating on many women, and sleeping with many women. Heck I almost slept with Lucy until I found out that I'm gay.

"I'll teach you Natsu," I say with a proud tone while pushing up my glasses.

"Thanks a lot, but what are you teaching me what," he asked me with an innocent smile from the heavens which makes me repent like this morning.

"Nevermind," I respond back crying from the angels smile, 'my sins have been burned away.'

 _* Loke's POV END *_

* * *

* Grays POV *

I wake up to hear Natsu and the word ecchi, masturbate, and then the sentence jack off then natsu all in the same sentence, which this caused me to pass out agian. Seriously who talks about this out loud. I pass out from the images inside my head and all the erotic poses coming back into my visions. Jeez well atleast I have new material for tonight, because I took some on a lacrima camera. As well if he ever finds out he would ask me and I could just say it's blackmail. Then when I really need to blackmail him I can. "huhuhuhu," I accidently laugh out loud.

 _* Gray's POV END *_

* * *

 _* Normal POV *_

Every body who passed out just woke up to cause more chaos thats happening in the guild looks like right now is Natsu's moping in a corner about not knowing or never gonna learn how to get rid of the cursed pill. Gramps was actually starting to feel bad, he didn't know about the pill's effects and knowing Natsu he's never gonna figure out, while Jason taking pictures of everybody, Lucy in cleaning her p.j's which cause Erza to ask her why she wears that, happy's laughing evilly while Gray joins, then there's loke crying, Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel, and Sting are now chasing Gray for the pics he got while Grays laughing.

* * *

 **Not my last one but I'm gonna seperate the chapters more, I need more material. Give me some Ideas and I'll put your names in my story. So thanks if you do for future reference. I'm kinda running low. Tell me if you want lemons or any fluff with the characters. Also going to add dates so say specific spots that you want for the characters**

\+ Natsu: Why do I still have this damn tail

\+ Me: Cause you look cute with it.

\+ Natsu: I thought you were blind and stupid, but now I'm sure of it.

\+ Me: Why you, huhuhu (grinning evilly)

\+ Natsu: Why are you grinning like that? (sweating)

\+ Me: I'll make you sleep with your favorite ice mage first.

\+ Natsu: NOOOOOOOOO!

\+ Gray: SCORE!

\+ Natsu's Fanclub in Fairy tail: GET HER AND KILL GRAY!

\+ Me: Crap... (runs)

\+ Everbody: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Oh sht

**Hey so sorry about this, forgive me please. I ran for days from everybody and I repent on it. So sorry, just kidding. But I really am sorry. It's like 12:00 a.m and I'm exhausted. Again, one more time SO SORRY!**

* Natsu's POV *

I'm rubbing the wall with my finger depressed that I'll never know how to get rid of these stupid ears and tail. I don't want to be happy, it's like that cat head that I managed to pull off. If I rub some butter on the ears and tail, then maybe they'll come off like the cat head at the tower of heaven. I run to the kitchen escaping all the fighting and mayhem trying to get rid of these ears. I have to sneak past Mira because she never lets people steal food or ingredients.

* Natsu's POV END *

* Normal POV *

Natsu was sneaking to the kitchen and nobody noticed because they were to focused on the pictures of Natsu or the fight for the pictures of Natsu. Then they all could hear a loud crashing noise and somebody falling. They noticed that Natsu was gone and they all ran to the source of the noise.

Master, Erza, and Natsu's fan club made it there first and they all passed out from the erotic site of Natsu. Natsu was twitching cold and licking his lips with something all over him that look and smelled like milk, then what overdone it was that Natsu was rubbing his tail and ears with the stick of butter.

Everybody questioned and they went to look for them self at the horrifying thing that happened in the kitchen. Around the guild a loud could be heard from inside. It was all because of Natsu, and everybody in fairy tail. Natsu then noticed it and turned around and started to poke Gray. Gray twitched and this made Natsu question. Then Natsu poked Gray's side trying to wake him up by tickling him.

* Normal POV END *

* Gray's POV *

I was having a nice dream with Natsu and me looking at the sunset. All of a sudden he pokes my face and then he pokes my side tickling me. Then I suddenly am in the guild kitchen with him poking me. I reach for his head and it felt real, and he looked like the real one in the guild right now.

'I'm going to take advantage of the realish dream,' I thought to myself as I pulled his head closer to mine. He looked shocked but questioned what I was doing. "Gray what, mmph," he tried to finish but I brought his lips onto mine. It was getting a bit tight down there in the nether regions and I pull away. He tries to run but I grab his hand and pull him in a bridal carry.

He was blushing so much that it turned me on even more. "Put me down now Gray," he commanded a bit scared.

"Not a chance," I said smirking, while watching his tongue dangle around his mouth, as if it was waiting for mine. He got as red as Erza's hair and I watched it all. I couldn't hold on any more. I ran as fast as I could with him in my arms and we got to a hotel as I rented one he questioned why we were here. As I ran up to the room ignoring the elevators and got to the room fast.

"Gray, why mmph," he tried to finish but he couldn't, as I tried to take advantage of the opening and overlap our tongues he bit mine which made me pull my tongue out of his mouth. All this caused me to drop him and he was in the dogie position. I took advantage of this position on the floor and overlapped my body over his.

"Stop please," he begged as I held him down and I started to grind my lower regions against his butt.

"You need a punishment, my mouth is bleeding because of you, and if you wanted me to stop you would've already punched me," I added in while smirking. I then lay my head by his ears whispering dirty things he doesn't get. Then a bite his ears and I growl hungrily of lust. I could smell him, he smelled of butter and milk, but at the same time he smelled of strawberry. So I get a strawberry milkshake.

"It's the pill, it took away my strength," he said while tears poured out of his eyes, 'I'm a sick bastard, I getting harder as he cries in my arms.' But I must stop now, he's hurt, even if this is a dream I can't get ahead of myself. I don't want to walk home with a hard on.

"It was a nice dream, bye fake Natsu," I said closing my eyes trying to awaken. But when I open my eyes back up he's still under me, and I'm still hard. 'Oh... shit'

* Gray's POV END *

* Guild POV *

Everybody wakes up to notice that Natsu was gone. "Where's Natsu," Laxus was the first to question.

"Hell if I know," Loke said shrugging.

"Well he should be hear," Mira said with a dark aura surrounding him as everybody backed up from the angered mage.

"I'm sensing trouble on his part," Jellal said with worry as Erza sighed.

All of a sudden Cana asks, "Where's Gray."

Which caused the guys to fume with anger, and some girls to squeal with delight, then there was the one planning murder with the fan club of Natsu. (We all can guess right) They all take off with Gajeel and Laxus running and following Natsu's scent. The rest of team Natsu follow as well.

Then they arrive to a love hotel, as the guys desire ran wild, but they had to snap out of it and save Natsu. As they ran up stairs following the scent the elevator dinged and 5 second later Natsu and Gray leave out of the elevator. Natsu still had the cat ears and Gray still was hard. But they both were blushing. Natsu wasn't angry, just a bit embarrassed that Gray was in heat. Gray had told Natsu that Gray has a special season where he attacks whoever near (obviously lying to protect his regions).

* Guild POV END *

 **Thanks for reading glad you enjoyed the story and I hope that you read another chapter. Please favorite, like or whatever, blah, blah, blah. I'll shut up about that and you do what you do.**

 **\+ Me:** I've finished *stretches*

+ **Natsu:** What am I doing with the ice mage

 **\+ Me:** I already told you last chapter

+ **Gray:** I didn't stick it up his ass yet

+ **Natsu:** Stick what up who's ass

 **\+ Me:** To pure Natsu... To pure

+ **Natsu:** What?

+ **Gray:** *sighs and shakes head*


	6. Laxus healing session

**Hey everybody, I apologize again. But I'm going to start a date plan. I'll write every Saturday or Wednesday once a week. So if you like the story a lot then check the date. I'll see you guys soon.**

 _* Natsu's POV *_

What happened to me, were rivals, yet why did he kiss me and you know. I could feel the heat on my cheeks thinking about the images. It's a good thing this only will happen now. I'm feeling a bit sick now that were in the elevator but my face heating up prevents me from vomiting in the elevator.

As I here the ding of the elevator I quickly get out of the death trap and I get in the position to run home to hide under my sheets. I want to forget this ever happened. But before I could take off in a sprint I feel a tug on my shirt. "Natsu," gray said.

"What," I responded back.

"Are we still rivals," he asked.

"Ice block what else could we be," I said smiling and give a little slap at his hands and as he lets go I punch his face as he falters. Then I ran as I felt him chasing me.

"WAIT UP FLAME BRAIN," Gray shouts.

"No fucking way ice stripper, go back to your strip club and give someone a lap dance," I shout back, 'what does all that mean, I guess since he strips, he goes to the club and strips right, that's what Loke always told me, that people go there and strip, so gray must belong.'

 _* Gray's POV *_

'Did he just say what I thought he did, dammit Loke your dead for tainting his mind,' I thought to myself. I stop running only to notice that I lost Natsu. 'Oh well off to the guild,' I thought again heading to the destination. When I get there I feel everybody looking at me. Then I notice the flame brain at the bar and I start to head over there.

But before I could get over there, Erza stopped me as she hugged me for no reason; it was weird because her regular hugs were hurdled to the breastplate and at her breasts. "Did you rape him," she whispered in my ear with a low angry growl as if she was about to rip my lungs out of my chest.

"No," I responded back scared of her big sisterness for Natsu.

"What did you do to him," She commanded me as she let me go.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly before running out of the guild from the angry Titiana.

* Gray's POV END *

* _Normal POV *_

"Natsu," Erza called me over after gray ran out with his tail in-between his legs.

"Yeah, what you need Erza," Natsu asked as he walked over.

"What did Gray do to you," she asked, putting and emphasis on 'Gray' and 'do'.

"N-nothing," Natsu said blushing and looking away from Erza. The whole guild looked at Natsu, he was so cute but they were so angry with Gray and felt bad for Natsu. Almost all of them even ran out of the guild shouting 'gray' leaving an angry Laxus and a blushing Natsu in the guild alone.

"Natsu," Laxus said with a calm voice.

"Yeah," Natsu said getting in a fighting position showing off his body a bit.

"No, you need new clothes," Laxus said looking at the clothes. They had Gray's scent on them and he could smell it. It completely disgusted him.

"But these aren't dirty," Natsu complained losing the position.

 _* Normal POV END *_

 _* Laxus POV *_

"They're small," I said back crumpling my nose.

"I guess your right," he said pulling on his small shirt that showed some of his back.

"I'll go get some new ones," Natsu said, but before he could walk out I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me.

"What are you doing," he questioned.

"I need some new clothes to," I said.

"Oh… okay, can we eats something before we go shopping," Natsu asked.

"Okay… but your paying," he said knowing of Natsu's bottomless pit that Natsu calls a stomach.

"So where do you want to go," Natsu said as he got up and walked with me. I let go of his hand and put it back with my coat.

"Some where good," I said to him.

"Okay, what about that café," he asked pointing a café across me. I look at the smaller arm and thought of pulling him under me and forcing his arms to go around my neck as I… 'STOP,' I thought to myself.

"Laxus… LAXUS," Natsu shouted my name and I snapped back.

"What," I grimaced at his shouting, 'I wouldn't mind him shouting my name in another position,' I thought to myself.

"Café," Natsu questioned again pointing to it.

"Sounds good," I answered as he pulled me to it. We ate and he chowed down the café. Its name was cookie café, and they said that they made the table out of chocolate for a little joke. But the table looked like chocolate and Natsu took a bite out of it only to spit it back out.

I walk with him to the clothing store walking down a long alley. "Ow," Natsu said with a whimper holding his tongue.

"What's hurting," I asked.

"I phink ma tongue his a splanter an at," he said still holding his tongue. (I think my tongue has a splinter in it)

"Let me see," I said regretting it after. I look at the cute pinkettes tongue and watch it twitch as I touch under it. It was erotically cute but I kept up a serious facade.

"We need tweezers, got any," I said and asked.

"No," he said gloomily which made me lose control of my brain.

"Hold still then," I said.

"What ar," he was about to ask before I leaned down and bit the spot where the splinter was. His face was flushed and it brought arousal to my lower regions. I could see no one since it was an alleyway. I slowly bite and pull it out and then spit it out then dove into his mouth entangling his tongue to mine and then I push under his tongue learning earlier that he was sensitive there.

I pull away to his flushed face quickly regaining my composure and I just remembered what happened. 'I kissed him, no I did more than kissing I fucking made out with him,' I thought to myself in a panic. "Natsu I'm sorry," I said with my composure crumbling.

"What it was just immediate first aid right," Natsu said not embarrassed anymore as I fell down slamming my head into the ground as my legs stood in the air.

 _* Laxus POV END *_

 **Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I love you guys for reading this.**

 **\+ Me:** Hahhh…. Done

 **\+ Laxus:** WTF just happened

 **\+ Natsu:** Yeah tell her Laxus

 **\+ Laxus:** Why didn't I get his first kiss

 **\+ Natsu:** WHAT Not that LAXUS

 **\+ Me:** You got to make out with him first though

 **\+ Laxus:** True I guess I won't shock you for that

 **\+ Natsu:** Guys help me

 **\+ Guild:** (shakes head no and backs away)


	7. So so so sorry but here

***On hands and knees* I'M SO SORRY, my computer broke and my internet cable was chewed on by my dogs. Forgive me please**

* Laxus POV *

'What the hell just happen? I thought he would be embarrassed or maybe push me away, but he thought that it was just some first aid treatment.' I continued to wonder about what Natsu just said as we walked down the street and we finally get to the clothing store.

"Come on Laxus," he said as he dragged me in there.

"I'm coming," I say as I sighed while being dragged by his small stature.

"Natsu who taught you that it was first aid," I questioned him as he looked at the clothes.

"My dads friend," he said.

"What… who is this person, and how did it happen," I question him once again with a bit of jealousy in my tone.

"Well I was 3 and the woman saw me biting on a piece of wood since my teeth were coming in and it felt good to bite on something. The woman pulled the wood out of my mouth and since we lived in the forest she didn't have tweezers so she did what you just did," he said with ease.

"Okay," I said calming myself down. I didn't take his first kiss, but he tangled tongues with me first. 'Ha-ha my rivals,' I thought to myself while making a fist and pulling it down in a winning fashion.

"Laxus look," he said as he pulled down a yellow black striped dress.

"Why do you have that," I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Lucy would love this, she's always liked bright colors," he said.

"She would look like a bumblebee," I said while laughing to myself imagining her in the dress.

"Oh, but still," he said moving it in front of my face.

"Get it out of my face, how about this one," I said pulling it out of his hands and pulled out a black and a bright yellow on the sidelines tight dress, it had short side sleeves and it would show every inch of her legs except her thighs.

"Hmmm, it looks like something your woman would where, eh do you like Lucy, I won't tell," he said rolling his tongue at all the likes.

"No, I love somebody else," I said.

"Who is it," he questioned tilting his head cutely.

"Somebody you see everyday," I said while rubbing his head.

"Okay," he said while grinning his cute signature goofy grin.

We quickly chose our own clothes and got out of the clothing store. He grabbed the bumblebee dress before we left for the Blondie and paid for our clothes. Then we went our separate ways.

"Hey Laxus fight me tomorrow please," he said with a puppy dogface.

"F-fine, just never make that face in front of me again.

"YES, thanks," he said while running away with the bags and I walked away.

"LAXUS," he called.

"What," I asked turning around shocked at what I saw.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," he called out waving his right hand bye with a smile that felt so warm with his cheeks pink from the way he was smiling, his eyes turned into a girly eyes all sparkly, you could see his green iris bigger with the sun setting on his side showing his tan skin turning shiny but not greasy, his spiky hair blowing with the wind while the flower petals off the sakura tree following the wind, his cat ears blended in with the hair and the tail followed the wind.

*Laxus POV END *

* Gray's POV *

I got beat up by the whole entire guild and the end of it was the most horrible. I couldn't feel any pain, but Erza showed up in the end and I could feel pain. Wendy even refused to heal me; she even smacked me (it didn't hurt and she apologized for it before the action). That girl wouldn't even hurt a fly, but her smack sent me flying.

So I was walking (limping) to the hospital. I walked in and two hours later I come out bandaged and soar, but better than before. I'm surprised I even lived from that traumatic experience. I then notice while walking that Laxus was with Natsu and Natsu… that is the most cutest smile that is on his face, maybe he could beat that cute face of his with another.

The reason I love Natsu is because he doesn't care about looks and gender, he's more innocent then anybody that I've ever met, well he's stupidly innocent but yet he can be a bit perverted without knowing it and it makes me smile. He puts up a tough façade but I see behind that, I see an innocent, kind, and goofy boy.

His fiery temper always turns me, I wonder if he would have that tough face on with… 'STOP, I don't need a hard on walking home,' I thought while walking. I then run to Natsu while Laxus goes the other way home and I call him, "Natsu."

"Huh… oh h-hi Gray," he said while his face turned red. I want to jump him right now but I have to hold back.

"Flame brain," I call him again and his face turns from cute blushy blushy to an annoyed face, I laughed at how fast his emotions could change, it's faster than Lucy's when she's on her menstrual cycle.

"What's so funny Ice Stripper," he asks getting in a position to fight.

"I don't want to fight right now, let's just get you home," I said shaking my head in a no fashion

"Why does nobody want to fight me today," he said looking up to the sky.

"It's not that I don't want to fight, it's that I'm in no condition to fight," I said pointing to my wounds.

"Oh… where'd you get those," he asks tipping his head to the side to look at them with a finger up to his mouth trying to figure it out.

"U-uh you know I fell," I said scratching my head, 'crap he's to cute.'

"Pfft… so clumsy," he says holding back his laughter.

"HEY," I shouted at him (eyes as big as saucers).

"I shouldn't hear that from you," I said.

"Yeah why," he said gloatingly.

"You fell from the window in Lucy's apartment," I said laughing afterwards.

"Y-you pushed me," he said stuttering while looking the other way.

"Liar," I said.

"I-it's true," he said while still looking away.

"No it's not," I said.

"Yeah it is," he said still looking away."

"Then why are you looking away and stuttering," I asked while snickering.

"The sky is pretty, and uh…" he said looking for a reason for the next answer.

"Fine… fine I believe you," I said sighing and he grinned gleamingly as thunder sounded in the sky and rain started to pour. He flinched when he heard thunder.

"U-uh let's just separate," he said trying to run like a monster was trying to get him.

"Why," I ask.

"You live around here don't yah," he questioned walking back as thunder resounded in the sky and he flinched again but this time he fell.

"Natsu are you afraid of thunder," I asked.

DUN DUN DUH will Natsu be afraid or is it all in Natsu's head. We'll know next chapter, please keep reading and enjoy the fanfic.

Me: Hu…

Natsu: What's amater artist

Me: I just can't get a lot out and I feel bad, and it's author

Natsu: So your name is Author

Me: No it's… your not getting my name!

Natsu: Why?

Me: It's not your business!


	8. Raining and Pooring Natsu is snoring

***On hands and knees* I'M SO SORRY!**

* * *

 _*Grays POV*_

'Natsu are you afraid of thunder,' it resounded in my mind at how blutly I asked it. I kind of started to regret saying that after Natsu ran as fast as the lightning hitting the ground. Of course I went after him, but he's a fast runner. So I lost track of him before I could even start to freak out the rain poured over me. I was worried so I searched for Natsu in the cold wet rain, thinking of him shivering and crying from the cold rain and the thunderous booms that hit the ground.

 _*Gray's POV END*_

 _*Natsu's POV*_

'Crap... Crap... Igneel, please,' I thought in my mind while running. If I could I would call out his name once more for the comforting heat he gave me. 'I'm scared,' I thought to myself as another thunderous boom came to the ground as the rain poured all over me. I of course froze for a sec but I then started back up to the speed I had before water dripping down my body, I felt cold for once in my life

. 'Shelter, please give me some shelter, somewhere to hide,' I prayed to anything. (ME: I'm a christian, but I don't know how others are, so you can say he prayed to igneel if your aithious, trying to not start conflict. Ya know). I ran and prayed, not noticing the wall infront of me before I hit it as the lightining hit the ground once more.

It was an abandoned church it looked like. But it smelled different to, so maybe a place to bury the dead (don't know the name). 'Thank you, whatever it was to answer my prayer,' I thought to myself, yet talking to something at the same time. I quickly ran inside soaked to the bone, yet I did not care. I saw a table with a wooden back and of course I went inside. I was semi large yet small at the same time.

I then felt a book under me, and I picked it up to notice Jenny on the front with her birthday suit on it, yet it showed nothing at all on her body. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I threw the book somewhere, emberassed by the book I completely forgot about the storm as the lighting once again striked the muddy ground. I shivered and gave a "manly" squeak to the sound.

 _*Natsu's POV END*_

 _*Sting's POV*_

'Kill... kill... kill,' I thought to myself imagining the ways to kill a specific Ice Bastard. I smelt a lingering scent of fire, and cinnamon. I quickly followed the scent and walked in while the thunder hit the ground, as I heard a girly sqeauk from under a table. I walked slowly and the thunder kept going at the creaks. The smell got stronger and stronger, this is Natsu's scent. I loved this smell, it made me feel all warm inside, and it smelt like my favorite cookies Skiadrum would have sometimes from his trips.

I finally got to the table, and saw a porn mag on the floor, it had a scent of Natsu. But Natsu probably found it, because another smell was upon it. I looked under the table suprised at what I found because, I saw my rival, 'soon to be boyfriend,' under the table curled up and crying like a girl. It kinda fits his face, I wanted to snuggle him to death but I held back. "Natsu," I called out to him in a comforting tone that I could conjure up.

"S-Sting," he called out in the middle of crying stuttering a bit.

"Yeah," I said, trying to hold back the urge that was getting stronger and stronger to cuddle.

"Where's Igneel," he asked looking up, I could see his breath, and his cheeks were pink from rubbing them a bit. I was taken back more from what he said, then the cute face he had on.

"I honestly don't know," I said.

"Can you do what he," Natsu said, but before he could finish a loud thunderous strike hit the ground and Natsu trembled sqeauking again.

"Natsu, are you afraid of storms," I asked.

"N-n-n-o-o," He said stuttering looking away. I laughed at his innocent way of lieing and sat down next to him, tired from bending over.

"Sure you are, here comes another strike," I said as the thunderous boom hit the ground. He sqeauked and tackled me to the ground shivering. I was concerened because the warm skin he had upon him was now cold, like Ice Stripper.

"It's okay Natsu," I said rubbing his back tenderly. He kept shivering and was whispering a name.

"Igneel," he whispered a bit louder, he didn't mean to let me hear it. He soon fell asleep and I pulled him off of me. What suprised me was how light he was, even though all the food he eats. I pulled my jacket off and put it around his arms. As he leaned against me, I laughed a bit as I pulled him into my lap giving him my warmth. I was already warm enough being with him.

I watched and whispered to him, "Wake up soon Natsu."

* * *

 **Corny fluff right, I couldn't resist. Anyways school was a pain in the butt. Bye stay tuned for next chapter.**

 **Me** : I am finished

 **Sting** : Yay cuddling with Natsu

 **Natsu:** Your only keeping me warm, why are you so happy

 **Sting:** I can keep you warm in other ways

 **Me:** NO

 **Natsu** : why?

 **Me and Sting:** Sighs *rubs temples*


	9. Kisses with Sting

**Hey everybody ready for some Pandemonium, sorry it's been forever. It's going to be a short chapter.**

 _* Natsu's POV *_

'I feel warmth all over even though my body is cold, the smell brings me comfort, it smells like a dragon, like Igneel,' I thought to myself as I snuggle into the object of warmth and comfort, then I feel some shaking.

"Na… -tsu… Natsu," I hear someone calling me.

"Five more minutes Happy," I said out of reaction to the shaking.

"Come on Natsu, I'll kiss you," the voice said again shaking me slightly.

"I don't believe that will happen, unless it's with Carla," I said.

"Here I go," it said again.

 _* Natsu's POV END*_

 _* Sting's POV *_

I don't want to let him go, but I kind of want to get up. I mean the rain is done, and it's been like 2 hours. I would like to get up, even though he's pretty light, I'm kind of scared I'll wake him, then he won't remember everything when I drop him out of shock. Finally after I drop him, he'll wake up angry and kick my butt for dropping him.

"Natsu… Natsu," I said as I shock him slightly.

"Five more minutes Happy," he says as he snuggles into my arms.

'So cute, I could kiss him awake. Yeah he'll be awake and embarrassed,' I thought to myself as I snickered (with a dirty grin).

"Come on Natsu, I'll kiss you," I said to warn him.

'Might as well warn him so he'll won't be mad at me forever,' I thought to myself.

"I don't believe that will happen, unless it's with Carla," he said as he laughed to himself.

'Who the heck is Carla, is it that little white cat Wendy is always with… Wait, wait, wait I'm getting off track,' I thought to myself.

"Here I go," I said as I pulled him towards me.

"Fine, fine I'm uph!" he said as I pulled his head towards mine, like I would let this chance slip away, but he closed his mouth on time.

I rubbed his tail as his lips quivered out of pleasure most likely. I bite on the lips trying to get him to open them, but he doesn't and I growl a feral growl. He squeals as he tries to push away, but luckily it seems he doesn't have enough strength, probably because the pill.

Then I start to grind. He gasps out of pleasure and I take that chance to push my tongue in his mouth as I held his head in place. He tastes like I always imagined cinnamon with strawberry taste on the tongue, he pushes against me to put some distance as he hits my chest. I keep at it as he slowly becomes immobile. I pull back and he's asleep.

"Aw crap," I said to myself, but then I start to gaze at him to notice his reaction after the kiss. He's breathing (awesome he's not dead by a kiss) is rough, while his cheeks are flushed with a reddish hue, his eyes had small tears that are still in place, and his temperature is higher than it should be, is it a fever. I got up quickly and used my speed to get to his house, as I heard him cough I ran faster than Jet in reaction to it.

 **Uh oh, Natsu is sick. Funny chapter next, I'll add what ever a person wants who comments first on the next chapter. Prize: You get free reign _except it has to be in the limits of Fairy Tail, no extra characters. THOUGH If I don't like the idea the slightest bit, and I'M VERY LENIENT, I wont do it._**

 **Me:** Ahh done

 **Natsu:** I'm sick, HAPPY!

 **Happy:** Aye… Natsu, you're going to die and be a zombie.

 **Natsu:** Oh No

 **Me:** That won't happen.

 **Natsu:** * running around * I'm going to die!

 **Me:** THAT WON'T HAPPEN!

 **P.S.** I have another story if you like my stories Natsu x Mavis and Yukino x Natsu. Also i'm writing one where Natsu turns into a woman. Though it will only be a Gratsu or Stingsu.


	10. The doors have handles

**So hope you keep reading!**

* * *

 _*Natsu's POV*_

I'm being dragged, I don't know who's dragging me, I don't know where I'm being dragged, all I know is that I'm being dragged, and rather fastly. The cold breeze in this humid weather after that storm tells me that I have a rather bad fever. Who's dragging me, why am I sick, I crack one eye open with the minimum amount of strength that I had and saw blonde hair. Laxus, no the body type is wrong and he's missing a scar.

"Sting," I feel the breeze stop as did my feet on the ground no longer felt the gravel. I got the person's name right, but where are we. "Where," I hoarsed out of my lips as I slumped back into the black.

 _*Sting's POV*_

I ran at the speed of light, where should I head? The guild, no they'll know what to do but they'll take him away from me. Then his house, yes that's good. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft hoarse voice, "Sting."

I completely stopped my running and stunned from the voice I turn to Natsu's slumped. He had cracked one eye opened to be able to see though his eyes were teary, so his vision may be a bit blurry.

His sharp onyx eyes then close and he slumps back down. Dang it, I need a professional's help on this, no matter what my dragon instincts say I can't have him keep passing out over this. Anyways the guild is closer.

15 minutes later…

I bust through the large wooden doors as the master collapses out of shock. "YOU BRAT YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT," his magic makes him grow into a colossal titan almost touching the roof.

"Yeah… Yeah," I brush it off and run towards the infirmary as I take one glance to the door on the other side of the guild that I managed to bust off the hinges. That's going to be an easy fix if the door isn't broken.

I lay the body on the bed easily as I run to the bathroom. 'I'm going to have to strip him and get different clothes. Wait… strip... him. No, brain not right now,' I fretted internally as the images of him naked flew through my head. Curse my pubescent teenage perverted brain. I look back to the bed and I blush as I look to the mirror.

I take a large breath and I let it out after a couple of seconds. "I can do this," I encouraged myself as I looked back to the body and start walking over to it. I pull off the vest as the doors, I concentrated on the chest, it was slim like a girls but it had abs, more like Erza's in her black wing armor.

As I continue to think about the certain girl the doors burst open with sharp red eyes that matched her hair, I swear she had horns. "Erza," I stumbled with my words as I thought how bad this looks. I couldn't even take a breath before I saw her take a step

"GET OFF OF HIM," she runs towards me before I could say another word and some of my rivals arrive.

"Sting," I heard all of them shout as I bust through the windows of the guild leaving a stripped Natsu on the bed.

"What's going on," I heard the familiar voice of Natsu Dragneel as everybody in that room concentrated on him for a second.

He sat in a 'W' position with his hand in between his legs and the other rubbing the eye cutely. "Are you feeling alright," I shouted from outside.

"Sting, what are you doing out there," Natsu rushed to the broken window which some had backed away from.

"You're not sick," I thought about the story Rapunzel for a second and snickered a bit.

"No, it's a reaction I get after that storm," he tries to whisper-shout.

"Natsu, what were you doing with Sting," Erza turns to me with a deadly glare as I jump out the window to join Sting.

"Let's bolt," I turned to him as he looked at me and shook his head yes.

* * *

 **Sorry, I'll be releasing a Christmas special soon enough for my tardiness.**


	11. Drunk Natsu

**So sorry, I've been busy on another fanfiction site called wattpad. So here's my one shot.**

 **P.S**

 **I have it in the real fairy tail world.**

 **P.S.S**

 **I have smut, so if you don't like uke Natsu or smut then please go read something else, as well it's my first chapter of smut ever, so go easy on me...**

 _*Natsu's POV*_

Everybody is a moron, Loke hangs off me his breath reeks so bad that even an actual person could smell it from a mile away. Lucy's glancing at Loke, and Lyon and Juvia are over there kissing, and where the hell is that damn stripper Gray? What the hell is going on?

I decided to investigate, taking a sniff of Loke's demon filled breath; I was about to pass out but I stance myself and walk around the guild sniffing around. Finally finding the liquid that made everybody like this.

"Loke, where did you get this," he laughed as he fell to the floor.

"Cana *hic* gave it to us *hic*," I walk over to Cana as she's laughing at a passed out Elfman, I think his eyes are spinning.

"Cana what did you give the guild," I asked but she ignored me and continued to laugh.

My nose scrunched up as I tried to hold my breath it stinks, is that why all the dragon slayer members aren't here. Wait no there here, I can pick up their scents so slightly in this stench. I look towards their scent and find that they are no better than everybody else.

Wendy's passed out on the floor hiccuping, who the hell gave her this? Gajeel's singing songs for Levy, trying to court her, and Laxus is just sitting and sleeping on the bar counter, how can they take this stench?

"CANA, WHAT IS THIS," the guild becomes silent as everybody snaps out of their rants of laughter, closing their freaking stinky mouths.

"It's my alcohol," she smiles lecherously.

"I've never seen you drunk before Natsu *hic*, I wonder what you act like," her smile grows as I gulp a breath of air in.

"Me neither," Lucy joins in smiling with Cana.

"NATSU GET DRUNK," Erza joins in with her drunken commands.

"I'm not old enough, I'll accept it any other time when I'm older but no thank you," I rejected, backing away as I feel a presence behind me. I try to take off but they grabbed me, holding my arms in place, it was Mira. The whole guild became interested looking at the predicament as an entertainment. The girls eyes glint at the same time.

"No, get away from me," I shouted towards them.

"Erza, Lucy, Wendy," Cana slurs as she calls attention to those girls.

"The stuff," Erza's sharp brown eyes glint.

"REVENGE," Lucy snickers.

"The world is spinning, but I'll try," Wendy wobbles up as she follows the girls into another room

"STOP," I shouted, but it was no use, I was in the demons hold, quite literally.

Kicking my legs to refuse, Cana brings the bottle of alcohol over and I close my mouth, as she pours it on my face, it's getting in my nose, it burns. I open my mouth to get rid of the pain in my nose as I feel it going down my throat. It was smooth and a bit hot, but it was sweet at the same time.

"It's actually not that bad," I feel a bit faint though as my cheeks heat up, though I'm not embarrassed.

(Remember kids, refuse alcohol at any cost, never get to pressured to the point you feel you must have it, wait till you become of age, this is only used for fun this fanfic)

 _*Grays (Get Gay Ready and Yaoi) POV*_

That stench, Cana gave everybody her alcohol again didn't she? Oh well, I guess a glass of whiskey couldn't hurt no one. I get to the doors, it was silent, there was some slight whispering and that was all. I push the door open to see everybody surrounding

"What's going on," I walk up to the group.

"Put this on him," Erza's voice sounds lecherous, hah flame brain deserves it.

"What about the high knee socks," Lucy in this as well! Geez Erza who else have you corrupted.

"Don't forget the cat ears," Juvia laughed, welp she was already corrupted to begin with.

"He would make a cute uke, are the panties on him," the cute voice of Wendy echoed throughout my ears, why the young, why the innocent!?

"Did we give him panties," Cana's drunk voice was of the demons speaking.

But flame brain deserves it, "Shush he's waking up we get to see him drunk in this funny outfit," Cana laughed.

"Huh," I responded, finally seeing a spot where I could look through I walked there and saw him. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

"Natsu say nyaa," Lucy smiled.

"Nyaa~," he yawned as everybody blushed, wait why am I blushing?

His outfit, I'm embarrassed for him, he's sitting in the W position. (wearing a puffy white and pink maid dress with high knee white socks that have a pink lace at the top that accommodate and grip his legs making them look sweaty creating some condensation around his crotch area, with his chest puffed out as he stretched one arm with the other rubbing his eyes. The cat ears moved according to how he rubbed his head as the cat tail followed. The dress was white and pink, it had some arm bands that covered his arm that was hiding his muscles.

"Nyaa~," he repeated as he smiled. My skipped a beat, why am I acting like a hormonal girl in love! He then jumped up pumping his fist in the air as he grabbed the closest person in which had to be Wendy and kissed her on the forehead.

"This is just to good, Natsu's a kissing drunk," Cana laughed as he jumped on her next aiming for her lips as she turned her head fortunately and he kissed her cheek. That should be my cheek, WAIT WHAT!

"EHHH, RUN," the guild screamed as Natsu stared at a smirking Cana with an angry pout, the guild took off in a terrified rant but the doors were locked as thunder beat on the ground.

"Eh heehee, you _*hic*_ escape," Natsu said in slurs before standing up and tumbling back over.

 **Time Skip**

 _*Natsu's POV*_

I scrunch my eyes in an attempt to see better, the smell of booze is increasing. Everything in my head is fuzzy, what the hell is going on? It feels as if I have control of my body, but at the same time I feel that if I'm floating on air, it feels as if a rock in front of me would trip me... I look around, it was as if I was out of my body and I couldn't control it but my actions that I hidden is showing.

"Cana~," my voice slurred as I looked in front of me. The brown haired and big brown eyed woman was smirking at me, smelling the alcohol I wanted more. I reached for the bottle as she shoved it in the air higher. Damn her height, maybe if I kiss her I can distract her enough to get the bottle.

 _*TPP*_

"Chu, chu, chu," Natsu said as he kissed the grunting, sleeping Laxus, the singing Gajeel who punched the pinkette away, and the blushing Levy as again he was punched by Gajeel.

He grunted as he landed on the floor, glaring at Gajeel. "Chu," he repeated.

"N-Natsu, are you alright," he flipped his head towards the worried but blushing Gray.

"G~r~a~y~," Natsu's voice sung the name of his rival who fainted on the spot.

"Chu," the women in the guild blushed as their eyes sparkled, even Juvia gasped repeating the words, 'boys love.'

Natsu bended over on all fours, his butt stuck high up in the air as he got onto Gray's passed out body. "Chu," his lips touched Grays as the princess woke up headbutting the pinkette from the soft lips he felt upon his.

"No, No, No," Gray ran around the guild trying to wipe the kiss off like a child, and Natsu passed out on the floor softly snoring.

 _*Time Skip~*_

"Somebody needs to take Natsu home," Makarov sighed at the sight and smell of the now smelly busted up guild. The only one's that were awake was Gray, Erza, Lucy, Mira, and the now locked up Cana. Everybody else was gone to the world of the drunk and useless.

"I'll take him *hic*," Lucy blushed at the boy passed out on the ground.

Makarov sat in thought, she blushed at the boy, Lucy seemed to turn into the honest slut type of drunk and the master didn't want the boy raped, so he sighed after about ten minutes of thought, "Rejected, I know I will regret this but Gray, you will take him."

"W-What Master," Gray tried to complain.

"No complaints I don't want this either, but you're the only one not drunk," the master sighed, he already had a lot of paperwork to do and now he had to pay for some new appliances.

"Fine," Gray sighed as he realized the master's problems, deciding not to pry he picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"Let's go to my place," Gray sighed as he walked around town with a neko maid dressed man, people whispered as he walked around and he just ignored it.

Finally he arrived to his apartment, his neighbors were on vacation as he arrived he saw the place was a mess of clothes as usual. It was clean sometimes when Erza arrived and yelled at him to wash and fold his clothing items. Throwing the boy on the couch he took a glance at his lips.

"His lips were soft," Gray said out loud as he flipped his head away from the boy remembering the kiss. His body got hotter...

 _*Gray's POV*_

I felt my cheeks heating up as I realized what I was doing, I was checking out my rival. Why am I doing that? I glanced back once more, flowers surrounded the boy as I heard him mumble a name. I blushed once more as I once again realized what I was doing.

"I guess we can test something," I then leaned down to the boy close to his face, the smell of booze and cinnamon filled my nose as I got closer to the boy.

I turned my head as I could get easier access to the boy's lips, warmth blew on my face from the small snores that came out of his lips. I pressed my lips to his as I felt a spark, I wanted more, but I couldn't. He's asleep so he wouldn't know right?

I pressed a bit as I bit his lips, I heard a moan as I closed my eyes seeping into the kiss as I bite harder on his lower lip, he moaned once more as I felt my hands itching, I want more, just a little more and then I'll stop...

I rubbed his exposed legs as his body shivered biting the lips, I wondered what he tasted like, so I pressed my tongue to his mouth, since he was asleep it was easy to get through, booze over took my taste buds as I felt my cheeks heating up as I played my tongue in his mouth. Cinnamon and marshmallows mixed with booze, it was so good. More, more, just a bit more, he won't know...

He shivered once more as I pressed my tongue under his I searched for more zones as I pressed my mouth harder to his trying to get more flavor, he shivered once I moved my tongue on top of his. He moaned from inside his mouth, more, just a bit more, a little bit more. I took my mouth from him, hearing him sigh of disappointment I press my lips to his neck. Glancing up he was heaving and the best part still asleep. Sucking as I leave a huge purple hickey.

More, more, just a bit more...

I glanced at the mark in happiness as I laid my eyes on the maid dress chest, his nipples perked through as I felt it getting hotter, I placed my mouth on the buds perking up as I suck, I hear him moan quite loudly, he's sensitive there. I felt myself smirking, as I sucked harder, I felt as if I didn't have control of my body. I need to stop, but I couldn't stop... He made me feel accomplished when I do these things... Why is that? He moaned as I bit softly on the bud, losing my thoughts

My mouth watered in hunger, just a bit more. My vision was getting hazy as I sucked, moving one hand on the other twisting. My other hand reached under the dress, I brush against something hard as I grapple something soft, it was big to. His ass was so soft, just a bit more. I massage the ass as I heard moans, they were sexy. Damn it Natsu, stop moaning, wake up and stop me.

"G-gray~," a name was heard, my eyes widened as my cheeks heated up, glancing up his face was in a blushing mess, his eyes watered still closed and his mouth was wide opened drooling. H-he's dreaming about me...

A sound was heard from inside me, and everything went black...

 _*TPP* A smutty time, go easy on me... it's my first one..._

Gray sucked on the bud, he wanted to taste the boy's body so he stopped unbuttoning the front, it only went down three, he sighed as a strength filled him, something he didn't knew he had took over him and tore the dress in half. The bud was wide in view, he smirked as he licked the bud, Natsu moaned loudly as his eyes shot open. "G-Gray, it wasn't a dream," Natsu covered his mouth as he felt teeth biting the bud.

"S-stop~," Natsu moaned, he wanted him to stop, his body felt hot to hot. What was going on? He was at the guild, and now Gray's here doing weird things... What's going on?

Natsu moaned, "Ahh~," what was that, he covered his mouth in embarrassment of the sound.

"Your chest is so sensitive Natsu," Natsu's eyes watered as he glanced up at the man ravaging him. Natsu glanced down at the man, his eyes focused on his chest as he saw the obsidian eyes focused on him.

"Gray, ahn~," Natsu moaned once more, he felt a hand on his dick.

"W-what, stop, I don't like it, ah, nnnnn~," Natsu tried to push the man off of him, but he was weak from the booze.

"Then push me off, I can't stop anymore," Gray went back down to the chest licking it as his hands massaged the muscle feeling it grow hard as Natsu warm hands gripped his cold shoulders pushing ever so slightly back. He was getting weaker every second.

"You ba-ah-ah-stard," Natsu tried pushing and Gray knew, but he couldn't control his body. Gray's scent of musky cologne, and mint filled Natsu's nose. He loved the man, but he wasn't prepared for whatever Gray was doing.

"S-sorry Natsu," Gray licked his lips as he lifted spread the boy's legs, they were soft, and they had no hair. He saw the white panties as he attached his mouth, feeling it grow harder, he licked the panties, Natsu moaned.

Sucking Gray moved down to the butt, Natsu grappled the couch as Gray sucked on the hard muscle. "Please stop Gray," Natsu begged as Gray glanced up, making the mistake to look at Natsu.

His sharpy onyx eyes watered in a blurry haze, as his soft pink lips puckered out drool rolling out of the side, cheeks and ears red. His neck held the hickey as did his chest, his nipples perking.

"Damn it Natsu," Gray yelled as he ripped the panties off the boy, the pink pubic hair accompanied the 8 inch hard muscle. He pressed his mouth on top of the muscle as he licked up and down, Natsu wasn't his first time, he's done many women and men, as he was never satisfied, but this man, he made him feel as if he was satisfied, but made him want more at the same time.

Gray then sucked as he hummed over the member, moans were heard as Natsu tried to stop him. "Gray, ahn~ stop I-I'm going ah~," Natsu's member spurted as Gray tasted the salty sweet sperm. He raised his mouth off the member as he licked down to the star shaped hole. Natsu sighed as he felt tired, but it wasn't over yet.

"Mmmm~, Natsu you tasted weirdly nice, I wonder what you taste like inside," Gray smirked as the boy turned his head in confusion.

Natsu eyes then widened as he felt a cold finger pressing to his hole, "No, no, stop," he grabbed the arm sitting up real fast as the finger pressed in it was too late.

"Ah~mm," his member awoken once more, Gray smirked as he removed the finger.

Licking his lips he spread Natsu's cheeks, he dived his tongue in the star shaped hole, licking around, it tasted to good. It was so soft and warm inside, he felt his pants getting tighter if that was even possible, he was to excited he pressed his tongue found something.

Trying to get deeper in hearing Natsu moan, he spread the cheeks farther. More, more, Gray wants more than just this.

"AH~MMMM, Gray," Natsu covered his mouth as he saw stars and felt something cold press inside of him, he climaxed, as it splashed on his chest to his face.

"What a big load, sorry Natsu, I'm borrowing some," Gray chuckled evilly, the obsidian orbs focused as his fingers pressed onto a puddle on his chest. He pushed two fingers in as Natsu flinched.

"I-it hurts," Natsu tried to push Gray off once more, but he couldn't.

"You're so lewd Natsu, your face it says so much," Gray chuckled, he couldn't stop, there wasn't any chance he was going to now.

Natsu eyes watered as tears poured down his face he was extremely confused, his body never reacted this way, Gray only huffed in excitement. "Sorry Natsu I can't wait any more, I love you," Gray huffed as he unzipped his pants, unbuttoning the button. Natsu tried to stop him, pressing a hand there, Gray huffed as warm hands touched the hard member. Natsu's eyes widened, gazing at the object of mass destruction it was huge.

"That's not going to fit," Natsu said out loud, it was thick and at least 10 and 1/2 inches long.

"Sorry, it has to," Gray sighed as Natsu pushed it away with his hands, it grew harder.

"Nnn~," Gray moaned as he removed the hands from his member and thrusted quickly inside he was half in. "I love you Natsu," Gray repeated as Natsu's eyes widened in shock and in pain. Warmth over took half his member.

"AHHH," Natsu screamed as the member entered him in a quick frenzy.

"W-wait a-a-a m-minute p-please," Natsu tried to get use to it, his legs shook from everything.

"Y-you love me," he sighed loosening up, Gray felt it and thrusted some more in.

"Yeah, I had ever since tenrou, I realized it when you woke me up," Gray sighed in pleasure, spilling his feelings as his member moved inside it was warm, soft, and very tight.

"I-I l-loved you too, ever since the d-deloria incident, I-I realized it when you were going to s-sacrifice yourself," Natsu shivered as it went farther in, it was almost in Gray noticed, so he rubbed Natsu's member.

"Mmm~ ahn~," Natsu moaned, he was so embarrassed from the sounds as Gray removed some of his member, sighing as Gray removing his member only to be surprised as it re-entered to fast, he covered his eyes and mouth as Gray lost it, thrusting what he could inside and out.

Lost in pleasure the couch creaked at the speed Gray entered and exited. "Sorry, can't, down," Gray couldn't speak as he thrusted.

"It's ah-ah-ah-alright, I-I l-love you Gray~AH~nnn~," Natsu then came once more. Gray came as well, Natsu's eyes widened at the cold feeling, but the hard thing inside of him was still there, Gray sighed, he just came but it wouldn't go down.

"One more time," Gray thrusted grunting as he put on leg over his shoulder the other around his hips, as Natsu moaned something was pressed inside of him, Gray held his arm on the leg on his shoulder as he leaned down and kissed the pinkette, saliva exited Natsu's mouth in a frenzy of drool.

"Love you to flame brain," Gray smiled as he thrusted in at the pleasured teammate.

"Ahnn~Ah~AH," Natsu moaned as he saw the stars again.

"Not there, AHN~," Natsu made that embarrassing sound once more.

"Here," Gray aimed for that area, he knew what that area was and happily thrusted in.

"No~ah, bad, Ahn~there~Ba-ah-ah-ah-stard," Natsu spermed once more as Gray followed overthrown with pleasure a large amount exited the hole, Natsu moaned as Gray exited. He was extremely sore, and his legs felt like jelly.

"Sorry Natsu," Gray picked Natsu up once more, sperm jiggled on Natsu as Natsu was about to pass out.

"It's alright, I love you Ice head," Natsu yawned as he was placed on the bed. His eyes shot wide open as Gray jumped on top of him.

Looking down, Gray's member was still up, "No, no, NOO," Natsu sat straight up in shock. His arms moved his body to the cold wood of the bed frame.

"Please one more time," Gray pleaded, making puppy eyes.

"No," Natsu blushed, he couldn't fight back, his legs felt like jelly, and he was extremely tired.

"Nope," Natsu then looked at the moping Gray as he sighed.

"Fine, but wai-AH~," Natsu moaned as he was the quickly thrusted back into.

"Thanks babe," Gray smirked as he continued thrusting at least seven inches of his member inside.

Natsu moaned as he knew he wasn't going to walk, he's going to regret it, but not really! ^_*

 **There we go, my first smut, comment below what you thought, I tried my best!**

 **Gray: Hmm... maybe try to make the people wear condoms.**

 **Natsu: Let me walk please!**

 **Gray: Nope! *Attacks Natsu***


End file.
